


The Mantis' Prayer

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agon gets a surprise. Did you really think that God Speed Impulse was special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mantis' Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 and Harry Potter, nor their respective characters. I only own a story and OOC-ness of the respective characters.
> 
> Shout Out: A little pet project that spawned itself out of my brain.  
> Warnings: SLASH, meaning boy/boy love, some questionable usage of lemons, and Agon being ...Agon. And oh yeah, it's Harry/Unsui pairing (grins)

* * *

He kicked the door open casually, disregarding the resounding _BANG_ they caused as they collided with wall with careless indifference.

"Honey, I'm home,"He called out sarcastically.

Silence.

He frowned.

"What? No lovin' greetings for your errant – " He drawled out.

Usually, he would be greeted like this:

He would come home, kicked the door open -

* * *

_BANG._

" _Honey, I'm home!" He would call out._

" _Agon!" An aggravate voice would call out. "How many times I've told you NOT to kick the door open! This is the fourth time we would have to change the doors, and that's JUST this month!"_

_He would sashay into the antechamber, where he would casually kick off his shoes, not bothering with slippers._

" _Love ya too, Unko – chan," He would call back, before lazily sauntering into the kitchen, intent on watching Unsui's struggles with cooking a meal._

_An irritated glare would greet him, making him sneer slightly._

" _If you want to eat, then help me," Unsui would demand._

" _Che."_

_And he would push away from the door. "Do you really think I would eat your trashy excuse for a food?"_

_A warning growl._

" _Agon – "_

_And then, he would go away, usually to shower._

_Sometimes, he would come to dinner, sometimes he would only sniff in disdain and pick up the cell phone to order some real food – pizza hamburgers and the like._

_Unsui would lecture him, but since when did Agon care what the shitty trash thought about his eating habits?_

_He always did, but Agon digressed._

* * *

But right now, the house was silent – well, not silent, just –

Agon frowned.

He disliked being ignored, and that was just the thing Unsui was doing in his face.

The bald head was ignoring him, and to Agon, that was a punishable offense.

There were no scents of homemade – oops, half-burnt food wafting in the air, but Agon just knew the shitty trash that was his brother was home.

What begged his mind was, why didn't Unsui answer to him?

' _Maybe he's studying;_ ' his mind supplied the answer helpfully.

Agon disregarded the suggestion. Nah. Unsui was a nerd, but he wasn't _THAT_ big of a nerd. Not yet, anyway.

The dread locked football player blinked.

There was a laugh in the kitchen.

Gray eyes widened with astonishment.

Unsui was _laughing!_

* * *

Okay, now the day officially became weird.

Since when was Unsui laughing?

" – got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Unsui's voice cheerfully drifted to Agon's ears. "I just pray they never meet with Hiruma – "

An agreeing snort was heard. "Well, yeah. But you got to admit, it would be fun – "

"More like scary," Unsui interrupted his… guest, mirth and dread clearly heard in his voice. "I was lucky you covered for me, otherwise I'd be toast."

Agon stilled.

That lovely, lovely voice chuckled, making him shiver with pleasure.

The voice was not anything special. It was just right – not too high and not too low for his ears, an androgynous blend of male and female, making it hard to determine its' owner's identity. It was slightly scratchy and warm, and right now, it was like listening to a big feline purring contentedly on its' sunspot.

Agon wanted to take this voice, to soak it up and snuggle against it, like a living, breathing thing, to own it and never let it go.

He moved closer to the door as if in trance. In his mind, he pictured the owner of this voice –

It would be a hot chick, with legs at least a mile long, figuratively speaking, big bust, long hair and the sexiest bedroom eyes ever known to man.

"So you should be giving me a reward – "

Agon stiffened.

_Oh, Hell. NO._

* * *

"Oh yeah?" Unsui asked sarcastically. "And that would be? " But Unsui's voice held a kind of breathless quality Agon sensed at his bitches when they were trying to be really come-hither type.

A scrape of chair against floor.

"You _know_ what I mean," The sinful voice purred back heatedly, making Agon's nerves ignite at the mere fraction of innuendo it contained.

What he wouldn't give for this voice to be addressed at _him_ –

Unsui laughed a short, husky laugh that immediately got Agon loathing that particular sound.

Agon froze.

Unbelievable.

_He_ \- Kongo Agon - was jealous!

And not only that, he was jealous over his own brother –

And that just wouldn't do.

Silently snarling, he marched to the kitchen.

And froze.

* * *

The door was open, and there, at the table, sat Unsui, with a black-haired _male_ on his lap.

And not only that, they were _kissing._

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as he was blissfully enjoying the kiss. It was slow, slick and warm, and it was stoking the fire in his belly. Making a small sound, he tore his lips from Unsui's as to gulp the precious lungful of air in his oxygen-starved body. Green eyes fluttered open, as he looked at his makeshift perch heatedly, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mm…" he purred out, as he stared at the dazed gray eyes. "I think I will need more incentive to release you from your … _debt,"_ the last word was spoken out huskily, making those half-lidded gray eyes flare with passion. He felt the pair of hands grope at his posterior, as he grinned, not minding the sensuous touches one bit.

Unsui was flushed with desire, his lips wet with saliva and gray eyes darkened with passion. "And I wouldn't mind to pay it off, raven." He growled out heatedly, his mouth nearing his willing prey's collarbone –

"What the **_hell?"_**

* * *

Both of the lovers' heads whipped to the source of startled squeak instantly.

Unsui's eyes grew wide as he recognized just who was the unwelcome interrupter. "Agon…" He snarled our, peeved. "For all it's holy, couldn't you chose a better time to barge in!" He barked out, half-mortified, half-frustrated.

Agon didn't answer him. In fact, his little brother was gaping unattractively.

* * *

"And hello to you too," Agon finally managed to snarl back. His eyes were still glued in half horrified, half-fascinated stare at the person which was currently occupying his brother's lap.

Agon was in a daze. He was shocked. This… little jewel was his brother's… um, other half?

* * *

He blinked. Nope, he didn't hallucinate. Those bright green, jeweled eyes stared at him, irritated and amused. "Correct me if I am wrong," The stranger's voice dripped on Agon's ears like a honey – "but isn't he your little brother?" Those green eyes looked away from Agon, much to his ire.

"Hn. Of course he is." Unsui grumbled out unhappily. "Harry met Agon. Agon, this is Harry, my boyfriend."

The green gaze landed on Agon again.

"Y –Your boyfriend?" Agon echoed incredulously. Green eyes narrowed in dislike. "Yes, I'm Unsui's boyfriend." The green eyed sprite growled out. "And that's all you get to know."

* * *

Agon felt his heart crumble at this tone of little jewel's voice.

"Are you sure Unko – chan isn't blackmailing you?" He asked.

In hindsight, it was a stupid question to ask.

* * *

Agon found his head being nailed in his forehead by a couple of lemons faster than he could blink.

And then, the jewel turned back to his no-good of an elder brother. "You know, I didn't believe you he could be such a jerk," the little jewel stated unhappily, while Unsui had to suppress his mirth.

The black-haired man slid down from Unsui's lap, stretching languidly, making the both brothers ' eyes linger on his limber form, clad only in pair of faded jeans and black T-shirt.

"In fact, he is worse." The male, now known as Harry, grumbled out unhappily.

Unsui couldn't hold it in anymore. He howled with laughter, almost doubling in half with the force of mirth.

Agon scowled, his forehead throbbing with pain. The little jewel had an unnerving aim, and right now, he had a pair of throbbing little bastards on his forehead that made him look like a devil with sewn-off horns.

"You _trash…_." He growled out. In a few strides, he crossed the space and stood before the green eyed minx, who eyed him fearlessly.

* * *

Unsui tensed. He knew his brother, and now, he really wondered if Harry hadn't gone too far.

Agon raised his arm, intent on punching the hell out of the little bitch.

Only, he was too slow.

He yelped as two fingers pressed on still throbbing forehead.

And blinked.

_What the –_

* * *

In order to do that, the little shit had to be faster than Agon, and with Agon's _God Speed Impulse,_ that would be a pain to accomplish at best, and impossible at very worst.

And this little trash had done the impossible as if it were the most mundane thing in the world!

He yelped again, as his head was yanked down on level of Harry's eyes.

Green eyes watched him sternly. "You want to play idiot again, I would happily oblige to kicking some sense into your thick skull," He commented, his voice cold. Agon shivered at the proclamation. His focus unintentionally slid onto those soft-looking lips. "And if you ever disrespect me like that…" Harry's voice grew absolutely chilly. "You won't have to worry for any little babies to crawl around your feet anytime soon."

* * *

Agon gulped _. 'Not my precious!'_ He yipped with pain as Harry tugged at his dreadlocks harshly. "Is that understood?" That dangerous, purring voice asked him once again.

The dread-haired footballer nodded. "Y-Yes." He managed to get out, gray eyes wide with pain and shock.

Harry hummed with satisfaction. "Hmmm. This time, I'll believe you. But if you won't honor our agreement," He smiled sweetly, green eyes sparkling innocently.

"Your balls are _mine_."

He left stupefied Agon to return to gaping Unsui. "H – Harry?" Unsui asked hesitantly. "Not that I'm not happy you can defend yourself, but was that really necessary?"

Harry eyed him incredulously. "Yes, it was. It was only a warning, so no harm done."

"No harm done?" Agon squeaked out. "What about the lemons – "

"Okay, next time, I will use a cue ball or two," Harry remarked uncaringly. "Now shoo, I have some business with Unsui," He waved still stunned Agon away. Turning to Unsui, he smirked. "Now, where were we…?"

**_/To be continued...?/_ **

 


End file.
